Lightning Only Strikes Twice
by SoulHorse
Summary: A compilation of Laxus x Lucy oneshots/drabbles for LaxLu week!
1. Masquerade

**A submission for Day 1 of LaxLu week ;) Enjoy!**

 **Day 1: Masquerade - 3/6/17 - AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail ^^**

Laxus grumbled incoherently to himself, leaning back onto the wall, trying to blend in with the shadows. Which didn't work, considering his bright yellow hair. Laxus adjusted his black and yellow mask, tightening it around his head. What was it Ever had said to him?

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _No," he deadpanned firmly, crossing his arms to gaze irritably at the brunette._

 _Ever groaned, collapsing onto his worn and ripped couch. Laxus's eyes darted to her chest as her breasts jiggled slightly. Unfortunately for him, the girl had caught the flicker of his eyes and had smacked him._

 _"_ _Eyes off my boobs, Laxus. I know they're amazing and all, and you wanna touch 'em, but you have a girlfriend," she scolded._

 _"_ _Tch. Mira? She doesn't give a shit," he responded coolly. "So, why do you want me to come to this…this…"_

 _"_ _Masquerade?" Ever asked. "Because it's Freed's and Bickslow's engagement party, as well. They sent me to personally invite you, partially because they're busy fucking each other," she deadpanned._

 _"_ _I didn't need to know that," the blonde grumbled, crossing his arms._

 _"_ _Anyways," Evergreen continued on as if Laxus hadn't said anything. "You're going. It's tonight, so get your lazy ass up. We're shopping."_

 _"_ _Why?" Laxus whined as his friend got up and started tugging on his arm._

 _"_ _Because you need a life," she deadpanned. "Go out; have some fun, Laxus! Lord knows you need it."_

 _Flashback End_

"Tch. 'Get a life,' she said. How do I get a life if I can't talk to anyone here because I don't know who anyone _is_?!" Laxus groaned irritably.

"Hey Laxus," a familiar voice greeted. The blonde man turned around to see his two friends, aka the hosts.

"Freed, Bickslow," he acknowledged with a nod.

"How's the party?" Freed asked politely.

Freed was dressed in a dark purple and greek mask and matching outfit, while his fiancé wore his usual helmet and knight styled outfit.

"Fine," Laxus drawled.

Bickslow, catching the sarcasm in his friend's voice, intervened, "Go socialize or something. You look pathetic by yourself."

"I don't know anybody."

"Go make some friends," the helmeted man responded. He grabbed Laxus's arm and dragged him out of the shadows. "Go!"

Cursing Ever and Bickslow's names, Laxus dragged himself to the refreshment table and grabbed a drink. He downed it in one gulp and reached for another.

"Drinking your sorrows away already?" a girl's amused voice asked.

The blonde man's head jerked upwards to see a blonde girl in an elegant pink dress and a sparkly pink and white butterfly mask covering her face.

"No, I'm just bored," he replied coolly.

"Understandable." She reached over and grabbed a glass, taking a dainty sip. "My father used to drag me to these things all the time, so they tend to be a bit more boring every time I go. Even if it's for a friend."

"You're friends with Freed and Bickslow?" Laxus queried, taking a long gulp of his drink.

"I'm friends with Evergreen, but I've ran into Freed several times at my father's parties." The girl wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Ah. So Ever invited you."

"Yup!" she sang cheerfully. "She also happened to mention that she dragged an anti social friend along and she wants me to befriend them. That wouldn't happen to be you, would it?"

"You are correct," Laxus grumbled, cursing Ever inwardly.

"Well, you're pretty nice and we've already talked quite a bit, so I'd consider us friends." The girl smiled at him.

"Oohkay…"

"Shall we dance?" The girl offered her hand to him.

"I don't dance," he snapped back.

"You will today," she shot back, grabbing his hand and dragging him out to the dance floor.

Laxus groaned. What was with women and them being so _pushy_?

~.~

"Put your hand here, your other hand here," she instructed, moving his hands.

"What's the point of this again?" Laxus asked no one in particular.

"To have fun," she deadpanned.

The two started swaying awkwardly to the slow beat of the song.

"So, you mentioned you're a friend of Ever's?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah. I met her at our job at a cafe. We were both waitresses on the same shift, so we just became friends," the blonde girl replied, lifting Laxus's hand so he could twirl her.

"I see. So, who's this dad you talked about earlier?"

"You're being awfully personal."

"Well, you're the girl who dragged me out to dance," Laxus shot.

"Eh. My dad's Jude Heartfilia. He's kinda famous," she admitted with a grimace, making the man's eyes widen.

" _Jude_ Heartfilia? _The_ Jude Heartfilia?" he gaped in shock.

"The one and only," she sighed.

"So that makes you…?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. And you're Laxus Dreyar, Evergreen's anti social friend," Lucy deadpanned calmly.

"I'm not that anti social," he muttered, looking away.

"You know, I'm not supposed to be here," Lucy commented wryly with a grin. "I snuck out of one of my dad's parties. He ought to have noticed I'm gone by now."

Just as she spoke, the door burst open and an angry looking man with blonde hair streaked with gray burst in, along with several guards.

"LUCY LAYLA HEARTFILIA!" he boomed.

"And…that's my cue to go!" Lucy winked at Laxus. "See you around, Laxus!"

She was gone in a flash of pink and white silk. Laxus smirked to himself as he watched the guards start checking every guest. _A girl with a butterfly mask and pink and white silk…Lucy._ Yes, he would definitely remember tonight.

 **Wow this is a piece of shit ;-; Sorry for the shortness and crappiness, but I really wanted to finish. Welp, until tomorrow! Bye!**


	2. War

**Hey everyone! Day 2 of LaxLu! Better than last time's for sure! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy hummed as she spun around her house, sweeping the floor. She suddenly felt something slam in her stomach and she recoiled at the pain, but managed to smile weakly.

"Oh baby…you're getting so big," she whispered tenderly, rubbing her rounded belly. "If only you father was here. He'd love to feel every kick."

Thinking of her husband made her smile wistfully, yet at the same time, cry. Laxus had gone to war and had been stationed in a dangerous zone. Lucy feared he may not come back. Just like her father and her oldest brother, Sting. Both had died in war. Within a span of 10 years, the war had taken two of her loved ones. She hoped it wouldn't take the last person she cared about too. _Please,_ Lucy thought. _Not him._

The doorbell suddenly rang and the blonde woman shouted, "I'll get it!" She realized she was alone and blushed in embarrassment. Whoops.

Lucy hurried towards the door and when her hand touched the knot, she froze. What if…what if it was the military commanders coming to tell her that Laxus was…was…he was…

She bit back the lump in her throat and opened the door.

A very, very familiar face, stood in front of her, a bashful, yet excited, smile on his face. He held a bouquet of pink roses in his hand.

"Laxus?!" Lucy gasped, stumbling backwards.

"Hey babe." He waved to her. "Miss me? Also," he thrust the flowers towards her. "For you, my darling."

Without another word, Lucy leapt into his arms, completely ignoring the flowers, and kissed him hard. Her hands tangled into his blonde hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Laxus said his tongue into her mouth and the two explored each other's mouths.

When he started to trail his kisses down to her throat, Lucy let out a loud moan, causing him to stop.

"Let's take this back inside," Laxus murmured into her ear. "Before we disturb the neighbors."

Lucy giggled and pulled him inside, picking up the fallen bouquet while she was at it. "I love you Laxus Dreyar."

"I love you too."

 **Hey, we all needed the fluff, yeah? Hope you enjoyed this prompt and see you next time!**


	3. Tears

**Sorry for the late update everyone! Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Day 3: Tears**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

I was once the girl who could never cry. Nothing made me sad, but nothing made me happy either. Until he came.

He hit me like a lightning bolt, the effect he had on me.

It was a spring day in April and I had been walking along a sidewalk with scattered flower petals, a book in my face, going to the bookstore. He had been walking in front of me, a pair of headphones over his ears, unaware we were heading straight for each other.

"Oof!" he yelped, stumbling backwards.

I squeaked, dropping my book.

"Whoa! Sorry about that," he apologized. He picked up my book and held it out to me. "Here."

He was tall, burly, blonde, with striking gray eyes. A jagged, lightning bolt scar crossed his right eye.

"Hey, you there? Or did I bump you too hard?" he asked.

I snapped out of my daze and met his eyes. "Sorry about that," I said. I took my book and smiled shyly at him. "Thanks."

I watched a pink flush creep across his cheeks. "No problem," he muttered. "My name's Laxus," he introduced.

"Lucy," I replied.

"So, mind if I treat you to coffee or something?" Laxus flashed a bright smile. "As an apology."

I shrugged. "Sure."

After that first accidental meeting, I started seeing him a lot more often. Whenever I took the same road to the bookstore, he was there and we would walk together to the coffee shop. Sometimes, he would come with me to the bookstore and we talked about a number of things.

"Hey Lucy," Laxus started.

"You can just talk, you know," I replied calmly, not looking up for my book.

"Tch. Anyways, can I have your phone number?" he asked.

My eyes shot up from my book in surprise. "What?"

"You know, that way we can talk."

"No one's ever wanted to talk to me before."

Laxus's brow wrinkled. "Why not?"

I exhaled. "They call me the 'robot'. I can't cry and I can't laugh." There, my biggest secret out in the open.

"Then I'll be the first to make you laugh."

I stared at him, shocked. I managed to regain my composure and hold his confident smile with my blank stare.

"I look forward to seeing you try."

I was going my usual route to the bookstore when I felt a pair of hands tickle my sides. I unflinchingly slapped the hands away.

"Dammit," Laxus's familiar voice cursed. "Not ticklish, then."

I shook my head.

"I'll find another method," he declared.

"Have fun with that."

Laxus shook his head at her. "Were you always that blunt?"

I stared at Laxus defiantly. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"Nah. It's one of your cute traits," he replied.

My eyes widened at him and Laxus smiled at me. "Just know I'll never give up trying to make you laugh."

His voice held so much tenderness, I could feel my steel heart melt. I took his hand and let his large ones envelope my own. "I'm glad."

It happened on a summer day. We had been crossing the street together, chatting and talking. There had been a sudden screech of tires and a flash.

"LOOK OUT!" Laxus roared.

I froze to see a car speeding towards me. I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. I peeled open an eye and screamed at the sight.

Blood. Blood everywhere. And a broken body lying nearby, a pool of blood surrounding him.

"Someone call 911!" someone shouted.

I couldn't move, staring in horror at the sight. My eyes landed on a particular figure. One I knew all too well.

"LAXUS!" I screamed.

I moved as quickly as I could to his body. He was gasping in quick, shallow breaths and with that, I knew the end was near.

"Lu...cy... " he whispered. A bloodied hand reached up and stroked my cheek tenderly.

"Don't die on me," I whispered, squeezing his hand gently.

"I can't help it. Sorry Luce." Laxus's eyelids fluttered weakly. "My biggest regret will always be that I never got to hear you laugh."

"That's a shitty regret."

He laughed bitterly. "Isn't it?"

"Stay alive for me," I pleaded. "I'll laugh all you want if you do, I swear. "

"So...rry... " he gasped out, suddenly coughing.

"Lucy...I...I...love... " His voice faded out and his hand went limp.

"LAXUS!" I screamed. "Stay with me, please...please...I need you."

My cheeks felt wet as I lay my head on his still body. What was this...? A tear fell onto his pale face.


	4. Protect

**Hey everyone! Sorry for late updates :/ Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Day 4 - Protect**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

A little girl squealed and pulled the covers over her head as a strike of lighting hit in the distance. She shivered underneath her blankets, silently wishing for the storm to be over.

There was a sudden crackle of thunder and tightened her grip on the stuffed clock man she held in her arms.

The door created open and a voice called out, "Lucy? Lucy, where are you?"

"L-Laxus..." she whimpered as the sky rumbled overhead.

Footsteps thudded across the floor and Lucy saw the edge of her blanket get pulled up. A pair of gray eyes peered at her curiously.

"Are you okay?" the older boy queried.

There was a sudden boom and wind whistled through the window. Lucy let out a shriek and yanked the covers back down.

"Lucy, are you scared of thunder and lightning?" Laxus asked kindly, his voice a bit muffled by the blanket.

Another whimper answered his question, causing him to chuckle.

"D-Don't laugh! It's not funny!" the little blonde girl managed.

"Luce, come out," Laxus called.

"No."

"Oh c'mon! I won't make fun, I promise!" he pleaded.

The blanket shifted and a pair of brown eyes peeked out. "Promise?"

"Pinky promise." The blonde boy held out his pinky earnestly.

Lucy slowly started to remove the blanket, when a flash of lightning appeared outside. Laxus found himself being tackled to the floor by the quivering girl. Tears trickled down her cheeks and he pulled her closer, gently stroking her hair.

"Don't worry Lucy. I'll always be here to protect you."

 **Wow shorter than usual. I'm so sorry guys ;-; I hope update is longer next time :')**

 **Welp, I hope you enjoyed this lil kid fluff ^^ Until next time! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	5. Summer

**Hey everyone! Yesterday's update ;) Enjoy!**

 **Day 4: Summer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :)**

It was summer in Magnolia and Lucy and her friends, Levy, Erza, and Juvia were at the country club pool.

"Go talk to him!" Levy giggled to Lucy as they stared at the new, hot lifeguard.

The lifeguard was a huge, muscular man, with spiky blonde hair and striking gray eyes and a, holy shit, six pack. Damn.

"No way!" Lucy squealed.

"He's looking over here!" Erza hissed.

Lucy and Levy looked over to the lifeguard and he was, indeed, staring at them. More specifically, Lucy.

"Omigod!" the blonde girl squeaked. She averted her eyes, blushing.

"Go talk to him!" Juvia joined in, smiling. "It's the only way Lucy will get a boyfriend."

"Shut up Juvia!" Lucy shrieked. "Ugh, I'm going swimming."

The girls giggled behind her and Lucy stepped into the view of the lifeguard. Making sure he was watching her, she turned her ass to him and made a show out of stripping her shirt and skirt off, to reveal her sexy pink and white bikini.

She daintily slid herself into the crystal blue waters and there was a splash next to her. A girl with blue hair submerged.

"You made quite the show for that lifeguard, Lu-chan," Levy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shush," Lucy muttered.

"Well, if you don't claim that sexy, sexy beast, someone else will," Juvia commented, jumping in next to Levy.

"Who?" the blonde girl queried.

"Minerva," Erza growled distastefully, eyeing the lifeguard chair.

Lucy whirled around to see her black haired enemy chatting with the lifeguard. Minerva.

She was obviously flirting with him, by the way she positioned herself and the fluttering of her eyelashes.

"You gonna let her beat you?" Erza smirked, knowing that her friend would obviously get ruffled at the sight.

"Bitch, keep your hands off my man. Hell to fuck no," Lucy snarled underneath her breath.

Calming her expression, Lucy smiled and climbed out of the pool, making a show out of it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the lifeguard eyeing her ass appreciatively. Smirking to herself, she stretched, making sure to point her butt towards him even more. She checked again. Definitely got his attention. Lucy licked her lips. It was go time.

Lucy sauntered over to him, pushing Minerva away.

"Hey babe! You feeling hot out here?" she chirped. The blonde girl draped her arms over his neck.

"Oh hey Lucy! This your boyfriend?" Minerva asked sweetly.

"Oh, Minerva! I didn't see you there! Yeah, this is my boyfriend," she replied with an equally sweet smile.

"Really now? He seemed to have an interest in me," the raven haired girl shot.

"Oh that's just him being polite," Lucy brushed it off. "Right babe?" She lowered her face to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek.

The lifeguard's mouth opened to speak, but Minerva cut him off.

"I bet he's not really your boyfriend," she snapped.

"Need me to prove it?" Lucy asked dryly.

"Kiss him on the lips," the ravenette deadpanned.

Lucy tilted his face towards hers and leaned down to kiss him, but to her surprise, he grabbed her face and pulled her to him.

He kissed her roughly, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Lucy moaned as their tongues fought for dominance. His hands drifted to her waist and she buried her hands in his spiky hair.

When they pulled away, Minerva was gone.

"So, what's your name?" the lifeguard asked huskily.

"I'm Lucy," she replied breathlessly.

"Laxus. Nice to meet you," he responded with a devilish smirk.

"So, are you free after your shift?" Lucy asked with a coy smile. She dropped her hands to Laxus's pants and twiddled with the strings.

"As a matter of fact, it ends in five minutes and I am. Are you asking me on a date?" Laxus teased.

"I am. I'd like to get to know my boyfriend a bit more," Lucy joked.

"Alright. Me, you, ice cream shop in ten."

"Done."

It was a summer day in Magnolia and Lucy Heartfilia had just made out with a sexy beast of a lifeguard and got him to go on a date with her. Summer was definitely the best season.

 **Welp, hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time! SoulHorse, over and out ^^**


	6. Falling

**Hey everyone! Late update! Sorry / I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :)**

Lucy was, to put it, a klutz. She tripped over anything and everything. Literally. From air to rocks to animals, she could fall anywhere and everywhere.

So it was on a wintry day that Lucy was running through snow to get to her part time job when she slid, tripped over air, and fell. A pair of large arms wrapped around her waist and caught her.

"Falling for me already?" an unfamiliar voice teased.

Lucy squeaked as she was propped upwards by the arms.

"W-what?"

She swiveled around to see a muscular, blonde haired man with a jagged scar running through his eye. His gray eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Falling for me already?" he repeated with a smile.

"I-I just met you!" Lucy squeaked.

"Kidding. Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah. This is normal for me anyways," the girl replied brightly.

"Normal for you to be caught by handsome guy, or falling?"

"Y-you...!"

He laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Flirting comes naturally for me, so I'm sorry if I come on too strong."

He continued on, "My name's Laxus. Nice to meet you."

"Lucy."

"So, where are you going on this fine wintry day?" Laxus asked.

"Oh, my part time job at that bookstore down the street. And..." She drifted off, checking her watch. "SHIT! I'M LATE!" she squealed. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go! Bye!"

Lucy darted off as Laxus called after her, "Don't fall again!"

Chuckling to himself, the blonde man watched as Lucy disappeared into the bookstore.

 _You may not have fallen for me, but I'm definitely falling for you._

 **Thanks for reading! Until next time, SoulHorse, over and out ;)**


	7. Father

**Hey everyone! Last day update ;-; really bad I'm sorry / I hope you like it though :')**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Laxus stood at the tombstone, silently taking it in. It was his father's grave and it was his birthday today.

Laxus knelt and placed a bouquet of yellow tulips down at the base.

"Happy birthday Dad," he managed, voice gravelly. "Hope you're-uh...doing well up there."

He pulled away from the tombstone and stood to look at it.

"Hey," a soft voice said from behind him.

Laxus whirled around to see a familiar girl. His fiance, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hey Lucy. What are you doing here?"

The girl shrugged and held up a bouquet of crimson roses.

"It's my father's death day. How about you?"

Laxus grimaced the coincidence. "My dad's birthday."

"I see."

Lucy walked by him and placed the flowers at a grave next to Ivan Dreyar's. Without a word, she nodded at the grave and turned her back.

"Not gonna say any words?" Laxus queried, surprised.

"Nope," she deadpanned, popping the 'p'.

"Why?"

"He's been nothing but an asshole to me ever since I was growing up. This marriage between us? Arranged. Of course, I did end up falling for you in the end, but I would've liked to have a choice."

"I see what you mean. It was only of our fathers we were thrown into this engagement."

"Yeah. But if you really did fall for me, then you should be thanking your father for bringing us together."

Laxus reached over and took Lucy's small hand in his own.

She signed. "I suppose."

The blonde girl turned back to the gravestone and murmured something inaudible. She turned back to Laxus.

"Done."

"What did you say?" he queried.

Lucy smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Father. For everything."

 **Welp. There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed these series of dribbles and thanks for reading! Until next time, SoulHorse, over and out.**


End file.
